priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Time is Money
Time is Money has similarities of Race Game and the opposite essence of Switcheroo and Line 'Em Up. Originally, it was played for a prize and a $500 cash bonus, but today, it is being played for up to $20,000 in cash. Gameplay Original The contestant was shown five grocery items. They were given 20 seconds to place each of the items on one of three shelves based on their prices: Less than $3, $3-$6 and over $6. If the contestant placed all of the items correctly, they won a prize; otherwise, they were told how many items were placed incorrectly (but not which ones) and were given another 20 seconds to make corrections to win the prize. Current While the game itself remains the same, the player now has 10 seconds instead of 20 to place the items in the right platforms based on their prices: $0-$2.99, $3.00-$5.99 and $6.00 or more. Once finished, the player will hit a button to see if they're successful; although s/he doesn't have to hit the button, s/he can let the time run out. If they are right, they win $20,000. Otherwise, the cash begins to countdown very rapidly at $500 a second (thus giving the player 50 seconds total). If the player completes the game before the money hits $0, they win whatever's left. History *On the original version's first two playings, Time Is Money used a 15-second clock and the contestant was given a $500 voucher to start the game. If all products were placed correctly in one turn, the player won both the prize and the money. Otherwise, they were not told the number of mistakes or which items were placed incorrectly, but were offered the choice of keeping the $500 or returning it in exchange for a second chance-- similar to that of Make Your Mark/Barker's Markers before its permanent removal from the pricing game rotation in 2008-- and another 15 seconds to place the items. The then-regular rules debuted on October 24, 2003. *The game was removed from the pricing game rotation after its final playing on April 23, 2004 (aired out-of-order on April 30, 2004), partly because it proved very hard to tape the game without having to make post-production edits. Then-producer Roger Dobkowitz, who created the game, had announced plans to bring the game back with a smaller set on the stage's turntable, but it never came to fruition, as he was fired at the end of Season 36 by then-executive producer Syd Vinnedge, which eventually led to the game being officially retired in the summer of 2008, although it was announced on CBS.com ten days before the premiere of TPIR's 43rd season that the game would return to the rotation, along with a revamped set and all-new rules, adding a cash prize to the game. *On November 21, 2014 (aired out-of-order on November 12, originally rescheduled to air on November 14), during Big Money Week, it was played for $200,000, but sadly, the contestant won nothing. *On January 26, 2015, history was made when a contestant named Suzanne Grimmer managed to place the five grocery items in the right spots on the first try (within the 10-second time limit), becoming the first of two contestants to win the $20,000 (contestant D'Juana Davis was the second on February 1, 2017). With the perfect win, the clangs and whoops were heard and the lighted squares on the orange and the left half of the blue big doors flashed green and teal as a backdrop and the lighted borders surrounding it flashed green and teal as well. *Time is Money has never been the first game to be played in the game's slotting list, mainly because, like Rat Race, it needs time to start up. The game can be no earlier than third on the show. *Time is Money has been lost four times in the original version. And, in the newer version, it has been lost (no money won) 18 times, the most recent being April 7, 2017. Set Changes Original *For its first several playings of the original version, the grocery placards were above the trilons. Beginning on November 25, 2003, they were moved below the trilons, with the trilons themselves now sporting white asterisks (not Goodson-Todman asterisks) on a red background. Current *For the current version's first three times the game has been played, there are no prices on the grocery products at game's end. The prices on the grocery products were added on November 6, 2014. Originally, the correct guesses were verified with a cash register sound; this changed to the sustained bell rings on February 18, 2015. Notes *This game can't just use any five grocery items. At least one grocery item has to be below $3.00. At least one grocery item has to be between $3.00-$6.00. And at least one grocery item has to be above $6.00. *At least one grocery item must be on each shelf. *This game can have at most three grocery items on any one shelf. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 16. Gallery timeismoney1.png|The old set (2003-2004) timeismoney2.png|The new set (2014-present) Old Version Time is Money Timer 1.jpg|15 seconds... Time is Money Timer 2.jpg|...and 20 seconds. Premiere Old Time is Money Premiere 1.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 2.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 3.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 4.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 5.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 6.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 7.jpg Finale Old Time is Money Finale 1.jpg Old Time is Money Finale 2.jpg Old Time is Money Finale 3.jpg Old Time is Money Finale 4.jpg Old Time is Money Finale 5.jpg Old Time is Money Finale 6.jpg New Version Premiere Playing New Time is Money 1.jpg New Time is Money 2.jpg New Time is Money 3.jpg New Time is Money 4.jpg New Time is Money 5.jpg New Time is Money 6.jpg timeismoney2014reveal1.png|A win from the September 22, 2014 playing Suzanne Wins Time Is Money (January 26, 2015) Suzanne wins $20,000! 01.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 02.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 03.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 04.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 05.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 06.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 07.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 08.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 09.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 10.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 11.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 12.jpg Grocery Item Reveals timeismoney2014reveal2.png timeismoney2014reveal3.png More Pictures Time is Money (10 Seconds).jpg|You have 10 seconds to win $20,000. The Price Is Right - Time Is Money Hustle!.jpg|This man is excited about winning $18,674. timeismoney2014loss.png|A loss from the November 6, 2014 playing timeismoney200000.png|$200,000 Time is Money from November 21, 2014 (aired out-of-order on November 12, originally rescheduled to air on November 14) during Big Money Week YouTube Videos Premiere Playing (original) (September 22, 2003) Finale Playing (original) (April 23, 2004, aired out-of-order on April 30) Premiere Playing (current) (September 22, 2014) $200,000 Time is Money (November 21, 2014, aired out-of-order on November 12, originally rescheduled to air on November 14) The first ever Perfect Win! (January 26, 2015) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Timed Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"T" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games